The Eerste
by Manasseh
Summary: The council leaders were to inform their individual members throughout the world of the decision and start the process of arranging marriages. It was also decided that council leaders with marriage eligible family members would begin the process of arranging marriages. E/B all canon couples..OOC AU..fluff piece not much if any angst. it will be a short one..only a few chapters
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing characters for the most part belong to Stephanie Meyer..Just playing with them!

Taking a day off from the constant pressure that comes with being a staff doctor at Seattle Children's Hospital, Dr. Carlisle Cullen enjoys the peaceful and scenic drive from Seattle to Forks, Washington. It's a drive he has made numerous times since moving from Forks to Seattle.

When he first moved his family to Washington several years ago, Dr. Cullen settled them in Forks where he served as a staff doctor at Forks Hospital. He chose Forks for his family home because of his long-time association and friendship with Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police. Carlisle loved the pace of life in Forks and came back for a visit as often as possible. Plus, he still helped out at the hospital when called.

Today's trip, however, was for more than visiting with old friends or even checking on activities at the hospital. For the last several years, Carlisle has sat on the ruling council of the United Supernatural Coalition. Charlie Swan also serves on the council. At the council's last quarterly meeting in London, England, the ruling council in answer to concerns about an increase in unlawful marriages among supernatural species authorized arranged marriages planned and controlled by the ruling council. The council leaders were to inform their individual members throughout the world of the decision and start the process of arranging marriages. It was also decided that council leaders with marriage eligible family members would begin the process of arranging marriages.

As it turns out, Carlisle has a marriage eligible son, Edward Anthony Masen (Cullen), and Charlie has a daughter, Isabella Marie Swan (Bella). The to have known of each other, however, have not personally met. In fact, Edward has enjoyed and fully embraced the fast-paced lifestyle in Seattle that includes the many parties and friendly young ladies who love to be in the company of the young, rich bachelor, no matter how much of a sham that was. Bella, on the other hand, lives the more sedate and rural life in Forks. While she has enjoyed the company of several young men, she has maintained her virtuous nature.

A/N

This will most likely be a short story..Just to get my legs wet a bit..


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing..just playing with Stephanie Meyers toys...

**CPOV**

"Edward, can you come to my office? I wish to speak with you. I just got back form a meeting with Chief Swan discussing the meeting we both attended in London with the USC."

"Yes, Carlisle, I remember you had to attend that meeting, but you never said what it was about."

"Well, that is why I want to talk to you. The USC feels that we should arrange marriages with eligible single family members, and I think that you and Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella, would be a good match." The look on Edward's face was almost laughable, but I kept my face calm.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious! You know vampires mate for life when they meet their true mates. How will that affect Isabella when this happens?"

"How do you know that Isabella is not your mate?"

"Well, for one thing, Carlisle, she is not a vampire, and second, how can I even mate with her without hurting or even killing her?"

I smile for my son has never taken interest in my meeting with the USC. He's been so busy looking for his mate. I know it has been hard on him living with three mated couples. I also know he has never actually had sex with a woman. Oh, he may have engaged in cunnilingus or received fellatio, but has never actually had intercourse. To get his brothers off his back he let it be known that he is quite the ladies' man. But, back to my son who is standing before me looking confused at the smirk on my face. "Edward, you do know that the Swans are not human, right?"

The looks on his face are quick: shock, confused, then curious. "What do you mean they are not human?"

"Edward, the USC is an organization for supernatural beings."

"I know that Carlisle, however, I figured it did include humans since we are on earth with them."

"Actually, no, it does not include any humans."

"So, if they are not human what are they?"

"Have you ever heard of the Eerste?"

"Huh? No, I have never heard of them before. Who or what are they?"

"Legend states they were created in the Garden of Eden before God created Adam and Eve. They actually have more in common with us than you think. They, too, live off a diet of blood." This time I laugh because the look on his face is too funny. So, I continue on, "They are very strong, fast, and extremely intelligent. Their abilities in combat are like none I have ever seen. There physiology is fascinating. The Eerste have more than more circulatory system as well as two hearts. But, yes, on the outside they look human and are extremely beautiful, just as we are."

"Wow! I did not know this. Are there a lot of different kinds of beings that attend the USC?"

"Yes, my son, there are."

"Ok, so back to Isabella. Do you have a picture of her?"

"Why yes, son, I certainly do!" Wow she is beautiful, very ethereal. Yes my son she is. When can we meet? I'll call the chief now! Hello Charlie, yes my Edward would like meet your Isabella, yes I know they place, ok we'll meet you there is 30mins. Great goodbye! Let's go meet your future wife my son, yes lets!


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing...

**CHARLIEPOV**

"Hey Dad what's up?"

"Bella, I want to speak with you. "Guess who I just had a meeting with?"

"Who, Dad?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"What? That DILF!"

"Bella, he is really not a DILF! He has not given birth to any kids."

"Technicality, Dad! He did change them into vampires, right?"

"Ok, well you remember I told you the council wants to arrange marriages right? Well, I think that Edward Cullen and you would be a good match."

"Really, Dad? You remember, we mate for life! Why would you want to put him through that torture if and when my true mate comes along?"

"How do you know he is not your true mate?"

"True, Dad, very true! Edward Cullen, huh, the bronze Adonis? At least he's great eye candy. Dad, he is smoking hot!"

"Yeah, your Dad has good taste."

"That's not too creepy Dad! Pimping your daughter out, huh?"

"Well, if the price is right…"

"Dad!" She laughs out loud and smacks my arm. "So, when do we meet?"

"Whenever you want daughter of mine."

"Ok, well set it up."

My phone rings: "Hello Charlie! My Edward wants to meet your Isabella."

"Great, Carlisle! Do you know the meadow about three miles from our home?"

"Yes, I know the place."

"Ok! We'll meet you there in thirty minutes."

"Great! Goodbye!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing...

**THE MEETING**

So, they all arrived at the meadow. Apparently, the meeting is a family event. All of Carlisle's coven, or family as they like to refer to themselves, and Charlie, along with his wife and Isabella, arrived at about the same time. The introductions and greetings were made. However, once Edward and Bella made eye contact all hell broke loose!

Everyone could hear deep growling and a large crash as Edward's and Bella's bodies collided with one another, and the words, "Mine," being chanted in a growl over and over again. Then they saw them bite each other's neck and begin to drink. Edward was drinking Bella's blood and Bella was drinking Edward's venom while marking one another as their mate. Of course, Carlisle and Charlie could not keep the broad gins off their faces, for they knew their children would be perfect for each other.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck just happened? I have heard that when you meet your mate something primal comes over you, but this was amazing! It was like super heat that I have never felt in my life. Then a red haze took over and all I knew was I had to mark her as mine! She was mine - my mate, my wife, my woman, my everything! I had to sink my teeth into that delectable neck of Bella's. She had to bear my mark. I didn't even remember launching myself at her, or the fact she was launching herself at me as well. When her teeth penetrated my skin and mine in hers, I have never cum so hard in my life!"

**BPOV**

"Hell! Fucking-O! That was the best fucking orgasm I have ever had! "That bronze fucking Adonis had me creaming my fucking panties! It's like my vag is stuck on repeat orgasms. Hell, fucking yeah! Wait NO! NO! NO! NO! Fucking cock blocking Father!"

"Okay, you guys let's save it for the wedding night. We know you guys are mates."

"Charlie, let me go!"

"Oh no, baby girl, I know you wouldn't care if you and Edward consummated your bond right here in front of us! But, I sure as hell would."

"My father used his telekinesis to pull Edward and I apart. My Edward is not happy about it, if his growling is any indication. Hmmm, fucking hot! I tell ya…fucking hot!"


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing...all Stephanie Meyers...except for my imagination with her toys...

**LATER AT CHARLIE'S HOUSE**

Charlie suggested that we all go back to the Swan's house to get to know each other a little better. "Sounds like a plan," Carlise said, and everyone got into their vehicles and drove to the Swan's.

Edward thought as they drove up to the house, "This is a fairly moderate-sized house, especially for the Chief of Police." But, when he entered the house, he could not believe what he saw! The inside of the house did not match the average look of the outside. He thought, "This is a freaking mansion!"

Charlie explained, "To any others who enter the house they would not see this. They would see an illusion of a simple, average house. However, since you are going to be family and are not limited by being human, you see our home in its true self. Let's all go into the kitchen and have a drink."

The Cullen's cannot hide their shock at Charlie's suggestion. Then Esme said, "You are aware we only drink blood, right?"

Renee smiles and looks at Carlisle, "Didn't you tell them we only drink blood as well?"

Well, you should have seen the looks of shock at this announcement! Bella told everyone that this blood would not send them into blood lust. They all hesitantly raised their drinks, but once they drank, all that could be heard were moans of appreciation.

"Wow! What kind of blood is this?" asked Emmett.

Bella replied, "It is from an animal from our realm called a Leeu. It is similar to your mountain lion, and actually Leeu means lion in our language."

Jasper asked, "What language do you speak?"

"We speak an African dialect. You see, our realm's portal is in Africa. Believe it or not, we are from the Garden of Eden," Bella added.

"Really?" both Emmett and Jasper asked.

With a smile Bella answered, "Yes, it was a real place and our people still reside there."

Jasper said, "But I thought everyone was banished from the Garden."

"No, only humans were banished from the Garden. They were the ones who broke the rules. We were and are still inhabitants of Eden," explained Bella.

Alice said, "Enough of the history lesson which is quite fascinating by the way. Let's discuss wedding plans."

A/N so me some luv if you please!


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers toys, my ideas and imagination..

**EPOV**

"I can't believe I have finally found my mate! And who would have thought she would not be a vampire, not even human for that matter. I am totally smitten. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her skin is like caramel and her hair is so thick, long, and curly. Wow, it reaches her waist in the perfect ringlets. Look at those legs! She has long, slightly muscular legs. I thought myself not to be much of a breast man but damn, her cup size has to be at least a D-cup. She is not a petite woman either. Very curvy and voluptuous! I could get lost in her eyes. They are the most interesting color. The pupil itself is light brown, but between the pupils and the white of her eyes is a gold ring. Her eyes are so expressive, its as if you're looking through the windows of her soul. They suck you in and you can't stop staring at them! Then, when she speaks it's like a soft caress to your ears. I bet I sound like a love sick puppy. Well, I am! She is magnificent and she's all mine."

**BPOV**

"Look at him eye-fucking me from across the room! I know he's fighting like hell to stay away from me, because I sure as hell am fighting to keep from him! But, there's no chance of us jumping each other here, thanks to cock-block extraordinaire, better known as my Father. He is keeping us apart with his powers, and he keeps glaring at me to cut it out. 'Fiks jou afskakel it out pa!' (you cut it out pa)! Hell, I've only been waiting for my mate for a few centuries. Look at Edward! He is so fucking hot!"

"Who would have thought that vampire Edward-fucking-Cullen, is my mother-fucking mate! Ha, sure as hell not me! I always thought my mate would not be one of my own people, not that I don't find the men of my people handsome. They are, but I never knew if they wanted to be with me because of me or who I am. My family's genealogy can be traced back to the beginning. We are the forerunners of our people. Our advancement amongst the human race and other supernatural beings has been superior. My Father has been approached many times regarding my hand in marriage, but he always saw right through the fake affections and saw the hidden ambitions. Something that very few know about our family is that one of our gifts is we are soul-readers. We not only see one's life and the choices made, but we see the very core of who they are."

"Ok ladies, there's not much to discuss as far as wedding plans go. We really just need to set the date."

"What do you mean there is not much to discuss?" Alice asked. "We have to pick a venue, dress, colors, and all kinds of stuff."

They look puzzled because I was shaking my head no. "No, we don't. You see, my parents will summon everything we need. Besides, we must be married according to our traditions and that means a closed, family-only ceremony. The only part of the ceremony friends or other outsiders can attend is the reception."

"Awww, don't be sad Alice. If it makes you feel better you can plan and take care of all the arrangements for the reception."

Alice's face lit up with a brilliant smile as she said, "Ok, you're on!"

Then, all hell broke loose after the curse words that came out Rosalie's mouth. "I'm sure glad Carlisle didn't accept the marriage proposal for Edward and Tanya Denali!"

"WTF! That's some bullllshaaaat!" Wait, no Bella don't overreact! Confirm before you blow I'm saying to myself. Why, when were Edward and Tanya an item? Please say no, please say no, please say NO!

Rosalie said, "Yeah, they totally were. They dated for several years."

"Awww hell, fucking nawwwww. HELL, FUCKING NO! Tanya Denali…Tanya Denali…Edward dated Tanya-fucking-Denali for several years? Ok, stop the motherfucking presses! The fucking wedding is OFF! Do you fucking hear me F-U-C-K-I-N-G O-F-F!"


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story...you comments were appreciated. I have posted a second chapter...

Stephanie Meyers Toys..my idea and imagination.. On with show...

**EPOV**

"HELL, FUCKING NO! Tanya Denali…Tanya Denali…Edward dated Tanya-fucking-Denali for several years? Ok, stop the motherfucking presses! The fucking wedding is OFF! Do you fucking hear me F-U-C-K-I-N-G O-F-F!"

"Why the hell is Bella so upset about me dating Tanya? That was before I even knew her!"

"Well, Edward, it was nice having an almost son-in-law," Renee said.

"What do you mean - almost?"

"She hates Tanya! That one has the ugliest soul she has ever come across in a long time. It's only because our family sits on the USC and Bella's respect for her father that she hasn't killed Tanya already. I Don't blame Bella! I wouldn't touch you either if Tanya has had you!"

"Wait! No! No! No! No! No! I waited too long for my mate. I'm not giving her up."

"You might not have a choice, my son. Bella is very possessive, even more so than vampires. She may share a lot of things, but not her man. If you have been with Tanya for years, then she has had you many times. We have seen how many men she has slept with during her millennia…nasty! I'm sorry, but there is no way Bella will give herself to you now."

"This can't be happening!"

"Edward did you fuck Tanya-cum dumpster-Denali?" Bella suddenly appeared in front of me yelling at the top of her lungs. Man, she looked feral and deadly.

"Fuck this shit," she said and grabs my head, like one of those televangelists you see on TV in the middle of the night. She lets go of my head, and then she calls to her father and speaks.

"Pa the wedding is not off. He did not fuck the cum-dumpster. They only pretended to have a relationship, and the only time he kissed her or showed any affection was in public."

Then she turned to me and said, "You better be fucking glad that you were not intimate with the cum-dumpster, because I would have totally dropped your ass, mate and all. There is no way I would touch you, if you had given yourself to her. I am still pissed, whether it was a sham or not, that people actually thought you were hers. You have robbed me of being the only one to claim you. I am glad to see you did not fuck Tanya, but you have been intimate with other women, even if it was only oral. You will have the honor of being my first in every way, but I won't be yours. Edward, I'll admit that does bother me a lot."

She closed her eyes and held her head down. I lifted her chin with my hand and looked into those beautiful eyes and said, "Bella you are the only woman that can lay claim to me, you and only you!"

"No Edward, I'm not. I understand what you are saying but truthfully I am not. I will be the only one to claim you as husband, but you have already had a form of mating with other women. I have not, and I am older than you. Edward, I have needs and desires as well, but wanted my mate and husband to be the only one to fully have all of me."

The look in her eyes broke my fucking heart. Why did I ever listen to my brothers? But, why should I apologize? I don't feel I need to since this happened before I even met her. Yet, I know if the roles were reversed I would be pissed off too.

"Wait Bella, are you telling me you are a virgin in every sense?"

"Yes Edward, I am! It is because of our laws and traditions why I have remained so all these years. I have not even kissed another. Our embrace and marking of each other in the meadow is the only intimate exchange I have had with another male."

I started to say why I don't feel I was wrong, but Bella cut me off, "Edward, I understand that you feel as if you did nothing wrong by being intimate with those women, and I guess in a way you didn't. However, you have given another the joys of seeing your pleasure when you climax, and how your body responded to the touch of a woman, the scent of a woman, the sexual high you felt when you made love to a woman with your mouth and hands. That should have been mine Edward and it is really starting to piss me off!"

Well damn, when she explains it that way, I do feel bad. "Bella, I'm so sorry that you are hurt, but no other woman will ever touch me again and I will never touch another woman. I am all yours now. How can I make you feel better, my love? I will do anything to make this right!"

"Anything?" Bella asked.

"Yes my love, anything!"

"Ok! Well, I am a firm believer of what is just, and an eye for an eye. So, being that you had oral sex with other women, I will have oral sex with other men. Then, you will truly understand how I feel, and we can move on. Great! Well, I'll be back!"

With that she was gone! "Wait! What the fuck just happened? Where did she go? Hell fucking no! Is she going to do what I think? Eye for an eye? No! She is mine and she is going to allow another to….I can't even say it! I am filled with so much rage and jealousy right now. She is mine, she better not! I will kill anyone who lays a hand or anything else on her! She better not! Her mouth on another! Another getting to taste her virginal center…Oh, hell no!"

I zip to Charlie's side asking him to give me Bella's cell number?

"What happened, Edward? You two didn't make up? I thought everything was okay since you did not sleep with Tanya?" He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at me with frustration. "Damn it son, why couldn't you keep it in your pants? Did you get the eye for an eye speech from her?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Well son, you agreed to anything!"


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyes toys..my idea and imagination...

**BPOV**

"Bella, get a fucking grip girl, he did those things long before you met. So, he had a few weak moments. He's a man and a vampire," Ybanez, my best friend said.

"I know, but I can be a possessive bitch and he is supposed to be all mine! But, now he is not! When I get finished, he will think I'm not all his either."

"Bella, you're playing a dangerous game here. Are you really going to go through with this?"

"Of course not, fool! You know I don't role like that! Besides I truly see Edward as my mate. But, I feel so cheated. I know it's wrong, but it is how I feel. I'll just hang out with you and your family for a while, if that is ok? I think having him there wondering if I am with another man or not should be punishment enough."

"That is cold, Bella, but that is why I love your ass. Sure, little sis you are always welcome. Now come and give me a hug! Your room is just how you left it."

I don't know how long I sat up in my room. It must have been days! I finally looked at my phone and I had one-hundred missed calls from a number I did not recognize. I had even more emails, and they were all from Edward.

I know leaving him the way I did was cruel, and juvenile. I have considered that my mate might have been with others, but thinking one thing and then reality coming into fruition are two different things. Edward is probably mad as hell and considering calling the wedding off, but I admit a part of me can be a real bitch at times and he better get used to it. I can be real nice and put up with a lot, but sharing my man is not one of them.

It's been a week since I last saw Edward and he has called my phone every day and emailed me. Don't worry I did respond to his one-hundred emails! My responses were vague and ambiguous. I never told him where I was or who I was with, or if I had actually been intimate with someone. I did call him and he threatened to spank my ass if I was with another. I fucking laughed at him when he said that and reminded him he agreed to anything. He yelled at me saying I tricked him for he would never have agreed to that, and he does not appreciate me laughing at him. I miss him! It is time we get married and complete our mating bond. Let me go say goodbye to Ybanez and family, and head back to my earthly home.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe this! She has been gone for a whole week! Yes, she has answered my emails and even called me, however, Bella would neither confirm nor deny anything. My mate seems to have mastered the skill of being evasive, when questioning her. I flat out told her that if she was with another male, she should not even bother bringing her fucking ass home! If she did and I smelt sex anywhere on her, I will spank her ass red! And her ass had the nerve to laugh at me! Can you fucking believe it? Her ass laughed.

I swear Isabella brings the most primal feelings out of me, and I am so fucking mad and sad at the same time. I'm mad she is even putting us through this shit and sad because I miss her ass so damn much. Fuck! Isabella bring your fucking ass home now! Ugggh!

(laughing in the background) I swing around to see Isabella perched on my couch. "You call and I answer, my love," she says. I didn't waste any time. I had her in my arms with my tongue shoved down her throat. When she moaned, it made me pause. Did she moan for another? I pushed myself away from her. I looked into her eyes and they held no remorse or guilt. She answered my unspoken question, "No, my love, I was not with another. You think I would wait all these centuries to find you just to give myself in any capacity to another? I just wanted you to know how I felt. Juvenile, yes, but it is how I feel. I will move on, but I don't think I will forget. God help any of those women if they every cross my path."

I smiled and embraced her again glad she was back and still all mine. She smiled back and said, "So, are you ready to get married and complete our mating bond?" Hell fucking yeah!

The End

A/N

So this is it for now..I felt it was a good stopping place..sorry no lemons :(..I may continue on later, possibly an epilogue..or write other stories...but I'm stopping here. Thanks for sharing this journey with me...

Manasseh


End file.
